The one with the bechloe marriage proposal (bechloe FRIENDS AU)
by Iwriteandreadthings
Summary: beca decides to propose. but the thing with proposing? not that easy. -a friends au about the mondler proposal-


After the USO tour, chloe and chicago got together but after a few months chloe didn't feel right in the relationship, felt like they weren't meant for each other that they never wanted the same things for their future, eventually the two broke up. chloe was devastated but sooner or later she found herself again, moved to LA and how funny it is that the place where she works as a music teacher beca ends up showing as a guest. The two caught up and talked about what a crazy ride the past few months have been and everything just went from there, it was like college again. The two were inseparable, almost did everything together again, fat amy started teasing them whenever chloe was in their apartment the two would just shrug it off of course but both of them knew that something was going on, and finally after 4 months of having that "closeness" again, beca got the courage to ask chloe out on a date and well everything just became easier from there. Now, being together for almost a year, On May 18th 2019 beca mitchell decides to propose to chloe beale. It was 8 am in the morning when chloe went for her daily run and beca was left at home making breakfast. Once she finally finished she opened her laptop and searched the jewelry store for a ring to propose with, forgetting to lock the door, fat amy comes in and sees the screen of beca's laptop. "beca, are you?..are you finally gonna put a ring on it?" yes leave it to fat amy to quote beyonce in this moments "yes amy and please. Please don't say anything." beca had to beg. She knew amy and she knew what can happen "I will big M, if you want I can go ring shopping with you today" right now beca didn't know how to feel, excited?scared? it didn't matter now because honestly she just wants to finally marry the woman she has loved for more than 5 years "okay let's go, I called the store and I said that I'm coming over, leave a note for chloe will ya, say work called me or something" amy was a little confused "beca it's only 8:45" the celebrity life had its moments on beca "they'll let me in, don't worry"

When they finally got the perfect ring and the perfect plan, beca didn't want to wait any longer she wants to propose now, so she called chloe to meet her in the restaurant for lunch, with the ring in her pocket and the two of them there she was ready to ask but then somebody shows up. It was Chicago, with her new girlfriend and guess what? Chloe decides it'll be fun for the four of them to eat at the same table. The plan clearly wasn't successful and when they went home fat amy was there to greet them with congratulations , yelling let me see it and when fat amy saw beca doing hand signals that the plan didn't work she really outdid herself this time "congratsss on the garbage chloe!that was what I was gonna say, see now I am seeing it is full now and your reward is me throwing it out, see yaa" chloe was definitely furious now, beca being all nervous during lunch and fat amy just well all that "beca what is going on?" beca was nervous, didn't really know what to do "uhm nothing, you know amy, she's spontaneous" chloe didn't buy it for a bit "yeah sure, she hugged me and grabbed my fingers and took the garbage out, I thought she even said ring something" okay now beca lost her chill "ring?psh who needs those amirite?" chloe looks at beca wondering what has gotten into her "uhm I don't know jewelry?marriage?" leave it to beca to blurt stuff out "marriage?who needs those?i mean look at us we're perfectly fine right?why want one?" and with that it was chloe's turn to lose her chill "why? I don't know maybe to celebrate your relationship? solidify your commitment? Declare your love for one another to the world?" of course for beca this was her plan to take chloe's mind off of her thinking that she'll be proposing soon "mm I guess it's okay" chloe suddenly stands up "what is wrong with you" and with that she storms out.

It was 5 pm and chloe was nowhere to be found, beca searched for her everywhere, she's got fat amy helping her and well she's got Aubrey telling her to fix this or beca will die soon. They thought what beca did was well, stupid. Turns out chloe was at chicago's house she didn't really know where else to go. "I thought she wanted this, that we wanted this" chloe tells Chicago "chloe I loved you, and when I see you two together it was what I wanted for us to have but I wasn't the person who you were meant to have that with, it was beca. I know what you want to do. Just go for it" chloe hugs Chicago and went straight back to hers and beca's apartment. Not long after chloe left chicago's home beca was there"where is she? Is she here? Chloe? Chlo let's talk" she searched the whole floor and nothing "she's not here beca" beca starts to examine the place "no, you see that on your table? That's her drink, I know it!that coaster?only she would do that!She was here dude! You know this is unfair! You had your chance with her, and you blew it! So this is my chance and I'm not gonna blow it cause we are meant for each other. All this was just some big misunderstanding. I was gonna propose to her, then you were there and then I was just a mess" beca felt like her whole world was being torn apart "yes she was here, yes she was having doubts but the thing is she never doubted if she loved you beca. She chose you. You can make it right and you know that. We both want her to be happy, so never leave her beca" and with that beca rushed her way back to the apartment and before she enters the door fat amy was there to tell her something she never in a million years wanted to hear.

"She's gone beca, she..she packed her things and went off. Said she needs to think things through" fat amy tells her "no, no this can't be happening " her eyes were starting to feel heavy "I tried to stop her beca, I told her everything but she wouldn't believe me" beca couldn't take it any more longer "I just, I love her and now that's just gone" she goes inside the apartment her eyes closed and cheeks all filled with tears but as she opens her eyes, there she was. Chloe, standing around a room filled with candles and as beca realizes that she was inside a whole new plan she moves closer to chloe who kneels down "beca, in all my life I never thought I would be so lucky, to be in love with my best frien..my best.."chloe started to cry before she can finish her sentence and beca knew this was the moment she waited for, she kneels downs together with chloe trying to comfort her and well herself as well "okay shh, no. it's okay..I thought…that It mattered what I said or where I said it…but then I realize what matters..is that you, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Chloe, will you marry me?" she opens the box her and fat amy bought this morning "yes beca…YES" in that moment the two girls knew they couldn't ask for more. A new chapter in their life was about to star. New barriers to break and new memories to make and to experience all that together, they knew that they we're definitely meant to be.


End file.
